


日常play

by Cynicism0



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicism0/pseuds/Cynicism0





	日常play

#“明天早上一醒来允许小色猫好好玩玩自己。”  
耳边迷迷糊糊地响起昨天晚上先生布置的任务，忍不住蹭了蹭腿，身上一丝不挂，被子被调皮地踢到了一旁，缓缓地分开了双腿张开立好了。  
手慢慢地挪到了身下，轻轻碰了碰淫荡的流着水的小穴，一声浅浅的嘤咛从小嘴里渗出，手上全是晶莹剔透黏糊糊的淫液，乖巧的送进上面的小嘴，紧紧含住纤细的手指，粉嫩的小舌不停地舔舐着，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，口水顺着脸颊流到了枕头上，留下淫荡的印记。  
下身传来阵阵瘙痒，忍不住地扭着小屁股蹭着床单，似乎没有被满足，从小嘴里抽出布满液体的手指一路向下绕过乳头停在了阴蒂上，轻轻用两根手指揉捏了一下，不可避免地发出一声难耐的呻吟，下意识咬住下唇，又立刻松开，任凭声音从嘴角泄出。呜咽一声，从下体传来的酥麻感立刻传遍全身，甜腻的呻吟散漫开来。  
双腿分得更开，仿佛是先生在面前，饥渴难耐地向先生展示自己的淫荡，手的速度越发加快，粉嫩的肉蒂诱人地凸起，淫荡的小穴一缩一缩地，像是在渴求被插入，浑身上下都忍不住地颤抖，圆润的脚趾都缩成了一团，噗呲噗呲的水声从下面传来，一阵一阵的羞红了脸，纤细的手指被下身的淫水浸得透湿，透明的淫液顺着臀缝流到了床单上，又因为不停地扭动蘸湿了臀尖。  
手不停地拨动着阴蒂，一阵阵快感从下身袭来。  
“小色猫好想高潮唔…”  
因为记着先生的命令不允许高潮，手被迫停下，不停地发出淫荡的呻吟“啊…啊…嗯…唔…”  
脑子里面一片空白只留下了先生的命令，不停地喘着气，缓解了一下快感，手又不听话地抚了上去，轻轻按住阴蒂画着圆圈，身子不停的颤抖着，。  
唔…好舒服”每到濒临高潮都会停下动作，重复几次，差点忍不住地带着哭腔呻吟出声。  
“唔…要忍不住了唔”停下了手中的动作，小屁股不停地蹭着床单，手也不自觉的抓起了被子，紧闭着双眼，全身都被先生牢牢控制住了，强行忍住一阵一阵的快感，躺平了身子，不自觉地合拢了双腿，轻轻错开来，用力蹭着。

早上刚玩过的下身湿漉漉的，腿紧紧地夹住不停地磨蹭着，小脸红红地埋在被子里，身上一丝不挂。  
手上拿着手机不停地翻动着屏幕看着小黄文，害羞地缩成一团，但身体却是非常诚实地不停扭动着。  
“把小玩具拿出来放在下面，摇着小屁股，在家里晃荡。”特别关心的提示音突然响起。  
“唔…嗯…”几声娇喘不自觉的从嘴里溢出。  
乖巧地趴在床上，叼起一旁的小玩具，手里抓着昨天晚上脱下来的胖次，高高地抬起左腿，像发情的小淫猫一样，穿上了胖次的一边，接着，是另一边，慢慢地抬起来右腿，高高翘起，穿上了胖次。  
缓缓从嘴里拿出了布满晶莹液体的小玩具，口水流了下来打湿了床单，屁股高高翘起，奶子也因为这淫荡的姿势时不时地磨蹭着略显粗糙的床单，粉嫩的乳头立了起来，像是想被人好好蹂躏的样子。  
轻轻把小玩具放进了胖次中间，小玩具的小三角猫耳牢牢地顶住早上被狠狠玩弄过的阴蒂，还没有开始玩下身就已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
小手拉紧了胖次，露出了白嫩的两瓣屁股，小玩具因为欲求不满的动作被顶的更深了。  
淫荡的叫声不停地从上面的小嘴溢出，越来越骚浪起来，还没有打开开关身体就颤抖地不行。  
“唔…小色猫…要…要不行了”  
手抚到小玩具的尾巴轻轻按开了开关，开到了最小档。  
身体一下子就软了下来，浑身都没有了力气，早上刚被玩过的身体愈发敏感，腿合拢地紧紧的。不敢违背先生的命令，快速地趴好，但身体仍忍不住地颤抖，身体慢慢地向前爬了一小步，屁股翘得越来越高，小玩具使劲地顶上了红肿的阴蒂。  
“唔…”不自觉地停下了爬行的动作，小声喘着气，阴蒂似乎变得更加挺立，淫荡小穴的水浸湿了粉色的胖次，显得愈发淫荡，黏黏的液体顺着大腿根流了下来，每爬一步都留下了骚浪过的痕迹。  
小心爬了几步，从小嘴里溢出的娇喘都染上了哭腔，一阵阵快感从下身袭满全身，忍不住颤抖，脑子里面重复着先生的命令“不可以高潮，要继续爬”。  
短暂休息了一小会，又慢慢爬了起来。

月光透过窗帘打在书桌上，上半身软软地撑在白色的桌子上，可爱的粉色小裙子睡衣下摆被紧紧地叼在嘴里，不被允许吞咽的口水顺着脸颊留在书桌上，留下了淫荡的痕迹，屁股高高地翘起，手团成小拳曲起手肘撑着身子，被先生玩过一天的身体愈发淫荡，腿软软的快要支撑不住身体，下午刚被玩过的下身依旧湿乎乎的，透明的粘稠液体挂在大腿根，屁股在空中画着圆圈，一圈一圈的，骚浪至极。  
右手高高地扬起，重重的落在屁股上，想起是因为下午说了先生不喜欢听的话被罚打屁股，委屈地咬紧了嘴唇，不情愿地小声报数“一…”  
屁股完全暴露在空气中，被拍打出了粉红色，一颤一颤的，很是羞耻，身体忍不住浑身颤抖，但屁股却抬得更高了，仿佛是在展示自己的淫荡，嘴里不时地发出几声淫叫，迷迷糊糊地报着数。  
六下打完，整个人都瘫在了桌子上，小口喘着气。  
休息了一会儿，又慢慢挪到了书桌旁的椅子上，掀起了粉色睡裙，刚被打得红肿的屁股直接接触到了木质的椅子上，不禁委屈地小声叫出声，调整了一下坐姿，背挺得直直的，奶子高高挺起，双腿分开，手拿起笔，在纸上不停地写着“小色猫是先生家的宠物”，写一遍心里默念一遍，想着再也不敢说先生不喜欢的话了。  
终于写好了被罚抄的一百遍，慢慢爬到了床上，想起终于可以被先生玩到高潮而兴奋不已。  
“把小玩具叼过来吧”低沉带有磁性的声音从耳机另一边传来。  
屁股高高翘起，一步一步地爬到床边，叼起了小玩具。  
“自己把衣服脱掉吧。”  
慢慢跪起身子，奶子高高挺起，缓缓把衣服脱下叠好放在了一旁。  
知道先生的规矩，又俯下身换成跪趴式叼起一旁早就脱下的胖次，白天留下的淫液依然挂在胖次上，伸出舌头舔了舔胖次中间，紧紧含在嘴里，不一会儿口水就不停地顺着脸颊流了下来。  
“把小玩具放下去吧。”  
手拿出嘴里含着的小玩具放在了身下，小玩具上的口水和下身的淫液混合在一起，紧紧贴在淫荡的阴蒂和小穴上，屁股不停地扭动着，仿佛在向先生展示自己的淫荡，阴蒂的瘙痒传遍了全身，身体酥软了下来，手肘也在摇摇晃晃，上面流下的水打湿了一大片床单，下身的淫荡液体顺着大腿根部缓缓留下。  
腿紧紧并拢，夹紧着小玩具，轻轻按开小玩具的开关，一阵阵快感从下身袭满全身。小玩具戳蹭着敏感点，快感四溢。  
身体里最敏感的软肉被不停地震荡着，甜腻的呻吟倾泻而出，更多晶莹的液体从穴口流出，顺着大腿根向下流淌，牵出几道淫靡晶亮的水痕。  
“站起来”  
听到先生的命令不禁愣了几秒，但很快被欲望摧毁，缓缓站起身来，小玩具直直戳到已经挺立起的阴蒂，被过度的快感冲击得一塌糊涂，朦胧的湿意浮上迷离的眼眸，呻吟里多了几分呜咽。  
腿夹的越发紧了，小玩具被调到了最大档，一次一次的振动让腿忍不住地颤抖，小玩具无休止的戳着身体最敏感的地方。  
“小色猫要…要高潮了唔…求求先生让淫荡的小色猫高潮唔…”  
耳机那边恶趣味地停顿了些许，才终于下达出命令，“小淫猫，去吧。”  
嘴里的呜咽声突然高了个声调，随即变成断断续续大口的喘息。浑身立刻发软，像是刚淋浴完一般沁着薄薄的汗水，情不自禁地颤抖着。  
整个人跪在了床上，腿依旧夹得紧紧的。  
“小色猫…高潮了唔。”


End file.
